memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IT IS GREEN
Welcome to Memory Alpha, IT IS GREEN! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Morder (Talk) 01:41, September 28, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Starfleet casualties When adding a note about information from Star Trek books, please say which book it is from. - 02:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please refrain from adding non-canon information in articles, as we are a canon wiki. If you are interested in working with non-canon information, Memory Beta is available for that purpose. — Morder (talk) 04:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Petty Officer Garrison Please note that this guy can be found at Garison. We never name articles (ever) with someone's profession/ or rank followed by their name. -- sulfur 17:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about all the errors. I'm still getting the feel for the place. IT IS GREEN 17:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages When adding to discussions on talk pages, make sure that you follow the sulfur 00:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Episode links Regarding your edits to : You may want to have a look at . Also note that Picard is a disambiguation page, so use something like Picard in the future. Thanks. ;-) – Cleanse 01:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC)